


Hotel rooms are no place for bets!

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: A little fic I have written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentspydetectiveninja/ for Christmas. She is an amazing person who deserves so much more than this, but it's all I got so, c'est la vie.Also includes some art by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/ who is quite frankly wonderful as well.Artwork can be found here: https://sta.sh/219wpznfve2





	Hotel rooms are no place for bets!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts).



Max blinked once or twice, staring at the scene before him. The room was a mess, pizza boxes lay strewn all over the place, bottles of pop had been knocked over, thankfully with their caps still on, clothing and pillows were scattered everywhere. He sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Just tell me what the bet was. I'm not angry with either of you, I'm just disappointed..." he said, as he began to pick his way towards the targets of his ire. In the centre of the room, Kim was standing between the two single beds, a chair held in each hand, spread out like wings. he was wearing one of the duvets as a cape, and had the word 'NOLEM' painted on his forehead in what appeared to be lipstick.

"Well, you see..." he mumbled quietly, becoming a little sheepish.

"It's not what it looks like?" Alix said, shrugging her shoulders. She was sat on Kim's shoulders, a toy snake in one hand and a single roller blade affixed to the other. On her head sat a conical hat with a star on the top.

"Then, please explain exactly what this disaster is," the young boy said, folding his arms as he drew level with the table. Kim glanced around the room, and gulped.

"Uh... w-well, the pizza boxes were because we were hungry. We saved you a few slices, Markov is keeping them safe. In the bathroom," Kim said, wincing a little. His arms were getting tired holding the chairs.

"And that's kinda where the problem began. We were both stuffed, but we had like eight slices left, and you only usually eat three, and it seemed a waste to throw the rest out..." Alix continued. "So I bet kim he couldn't eat more of the rest than I could."

"I see," Max said, clearly not amused.

"And... I failed. So I had to do a forefit,” Kim said.

“So I made him run around the room ten times, like superman,” Alix said, a faint glimmer of a smirk spreading over her lips as she leaned down against Kim's head, her arms hanging either side of it.

“Which was not fun when you're full of pizza.  **Overfull** of pizza,” Kim added.

“Oh god you didn't?” Max asked, eyes widening with horror.

“No! No, thank god, no, I just sorta... fell onto the bed. Then slid off. Then I bet Alix that she couldn't work off all the pizza energy by jumping between the beds over and over.

“And that's when I hit the suitcases. Sorry. Your costume's OK though, we had the sense to put them somewhere safe,” she said, pointing to the small area in the corner walled off by suitcases, behind which he could see a light gun, a neon pink bucket and an oversized paint roller propped up against the wall, with a bunch of plush wigs and costumes.

“That explains the mess. Why do you have MELON written on your head backwards, and why are you wearing those ridiculous things?” Max asked, slumping down on the bed, as a beep from below it told him that his robotic buddy was safe.

“Uh... well... I'm a wizard... with one hand transformed into a rollerblade,” Alix said, blush spreading faintly across her cheeks.

“And I'm Icarus. Only with wood instead of wax, because wood doesn't melt,” Kim answered.

“Yeah, but it  **burns** you dolt! That's why I wrote Melon on his head. But I was doing it in the mirror, and got confused,” Alix said, causing Kim to wriggle a little to try and shake her loose from his head.

“You may need to provide more details than that...” Max said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh! Alya said she wanted to run a doofy DnD thing tonight. She said that Ivan's coming as an Orc who can't speak incorrectly, and Lila said she'll turn up as a Paladin who thinks he is righteous, but accidentally swore fealty to a dark god. So we were trying to come up with our own characters, we think you should come as a druid who can only make friends with computers. Markov liked the idea,” Kim said, as Alix beamed down at him.

“And the snake?”

“Snakes are cool. I'm a snek master!” Alix said, poking her tongue out at him.

“Well, that's as good an explanation as any. There was one last thing I wanted answered,” he said, looking up at the two.

“Fire away,” Alix said.

“Why is Alix sat on your shoulders?” Max asked with an arched eyebrow. The two exchanged a glance, and stared at one another for a moment.

“She likes to be tall,” Kim said, abruptly.

“I see,” Max said, as Alix began to grump and huff at Kim, who chuckled softly. “Well, she needs to get down if we're going to make the shoot. Marinette put a lot of work into this, and it'd be a shame to let down our Callie. And our Pearl, apparently, as Chloe seems quite insistent,” he said, glancing at his phone as it sounded a half dozen alerts at once.

“I still don't get why Adrien was so insistent that he dress up as Judd. Kept saying 'it makes so much sense' but it really doesn't...” Kim said with a shift of his shoulders, trying to get Alix to let go.

“Not shifting til he apologises,” Alix said with a pout. Max sighed faintly, rolling his eyes.

“Thankfully, I know one perfect way to shift stubborn sneks,” he said, pushing himself up off the bed. He padded over to Kim, stepping onto one of the piles of clothes to give himself the necessary height boost. He gripped Kim's shirt loosely, pulling him down to kiss his lips gently, causing the tall athlete to blush profusely.

“Eww ick ick ick! Let me down, get me down I don't wanna see this! Bleh!” Alix grumped, wriggling to escape.

“Oh noooo, I seem to have fallen and now have to smooch my boyfriend to get energy back!” Kim said in a silly voice, tipping forward just enough to throw Alix off balance as he leaned to kiss Max again, this time on the cheek. He repeated this action again once the girl had regained her balance, until finally, she managed to get released, toppling back onto the bed, which she bounced upon. She sat up, and was about to assault the tall boy, when there came a thud on the door.

“Time to get Fresh!” Alya's voice called out to them, and the three exchanged nervous glances.

“I guess that means everyone is on their way. Perhaps we should get changed and go!” Max said, and the three made their way to the stash of costumes.

 

 


End file.
